


Not So Lazy Morning

by andrasstaie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Language, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard takes one last opportunity to relieve some pent up sexual frustration with Zaeed the morning after the Citadel party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted for "Somnophilia" (one character waking the other up by sex) with Shepard and Zaeed, bonus mentions of Shep/Zaeed/Samara cause I'm a fucking sucker to the idea of that ship.

“Oh, what a night,” Shepard groaned, her voice still heavy and rough from the night. The heady air of sex still lingered, a reminder of how little sleep she’d gotten. Not that she minded.

Her eyes came into focus on the man snoring next to her. And as her senses fell into greater focus, she could also feel the presence at her back. She hummed gently as she rolled onto her back, a flash of blue as her other bed mate sat up. Shepard propped herself up on one elbow, grinning.

“I would prefer,” Samara began, a slight wobble in her tone. “To not speak of this again.”

With some effort, the Justicar stood and remained there for a moment as her balance set in. “I should like to meditate, before the others began to wake.”

“Mmm, I’ll be here,” Shepard replied, sleep still lingering in the scratchy tone of her voice.

The snoring to her other side continued, and Shepard rolled herself back over. She slowly tugged the blanket down, revealing Zaeed’s broad chest. As her hand fell away, her eyes lingered. Studying the expanse of muscle, scars and hair peppered across his chest.

Shepard shifted again, this time placing herself over the old mercenary. His sleep went undisturbed as she began to lay soft kisses across his chest. She did not linger long to any one place, mapping and remapping his body with her lips. Exploring the faint memories of the night before.

As she moved lower, shifting the blankets away as she went, Zaeed began to stir. Just a little, just enough to let her know he was beginning to wake. Finally she pushed the blanket away, traveling ever lower until she reached the light dusting of hair that trailed down to his groin.

She grinned, lips lingering longer as her kisses became slower, more purposeful. His snoring had ceased, breathing becoming less shallow from sleep. Shepard paused when she reached his cock, her lips hovering over the partially aroused member. A grin hung on her lips, her eyes cutting up his body toward his face.

“The hell you think you’re doin’?” he asked. Yet while the question lingered, Shepard did not miss the playful edge of his words, the approving rasp in his tone.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Massani?” she fired back, her grin turning wicked.

He groaned, head falling back against the pillow when she wrapped her hand around him. She moved slowly, her hand shifting up and down only a little as she traced her tongue around the tip. 

Releasing the grip with her hand, Shepard pushed his legs apart just enough to settle between them more comfortably. Her head started to bob as she sunk her mouth over his stiffening cock. He reached down, winding his fingers through her hair to keep her head in place. He did not push, however, merely ensured she did not pull too far away from him.

Her cheeks hollowed out as she continued, her pace picking up. Shepard’s head bobbed up and down, pausing periodically as she reached the tip to dance her tongue around before continuing back into her rhythm.

“Goddammit woman, hold on,” Zaeed grunted.

He tugged at her hair, pulling her off himself with a small _pop_. She licked her lips, looking up at him with a grin.

“Now come here,” he demanded. “Before you end this fun too quickly.”

Shepard chuckled, but complied as she crawled up his body. His calloused hands roved over her body and she reveled in the sensations. She grew wetter, slicker as his attention shifted to her breasts. They hung down over his face as she tipped her head to grin down at him.

Zaeed wasted no time as he leaned in. One hand continued to knead one, periodically twisting and tweaking her nipple as his mouth attached to the other. He nipped and suckled his way along. Shepard let out a moan, her hair brushing over the top of his head as she hung hers down. He shifted sides with his mouth, his hands moving as well. One he trailed down her back, and squeezing when he reached her ass.

She wiggled her hips, encouraging the touch. Zaeed smirked, smacking the sensitive flesh of her rear. Shepard squealed, then begged for more. He didn’t even hesitate to comply. Satisfied with the attention he’d given her ample tits, Zaeed pushed her off of himself. She groaned in complaint, but was eager to lie back down on the bed when he pointed for her.

“No,” he growled, a devious glint in his eye. “On your stomach.”

Shepard hummed, but rolled onto her stomach. Zaeed pressed himself over top of her, his hands covering hers as he began to rub his cock against her ass.

“Dammit, Zaeed,” she snapped, panting. “Just _fuck me_ already.”

He snorted defiantly, lifting himself up just enough to leverage one hand under his body to smack her ass again. She growled under her breath, whipping her head to the side to look at him from the corner of her eye.

“Learn some goddamn patience, _Commander_ ,” he growled at her.

“So help me, Zaeed, I will-”

“Will what?” He pressed closer against her, rocking his hips again as he rubbed his cock against her again. “Flip me over? Ride me like a fucking sex toy?”

“If you keep this up,” she grunted. “You bet your ass I will.”

Zaeed smirked, lifting his hips away again. Just enough to deny the contact. He curled his fingers over one of her hands, shifting his free hand back to line himself up with her entrance. He pressed the tip against her, pushing only gently as he teased. He could feel her beginning to plot her move beneath him, a warm rumble of a laugh erupting from his chest.

“Don’t even try it, Shepard.” He warned, curling the fingers of his other hand over her’s and pinning her with his bulk.

He finally began to press into her slowly, her slick heat starting to envelop him. He closed his eyes, grunting as he gave up on his own patience. And as he slammed himself in to the hilt in one fell stroke, Shepard let out a scream. His name dropping from the tip of her tongue.

“You’re gonna wake the whole goddamn apartment,” he chided.

“You fucking love it,” she shot back through panted breaths.

He rumbled his agreement as he rocked his hips against her. His strokes were long and slow at first, but as he began to pick up the pace, he lifted slightly off her body. He pulled her up with himself, adjusting the angle of his hips as he rose up to his knees and fucked her like a varren.

“That’s right,” he rasped. “So you better wake the whole fucking Citadel when you come.”


End file.
